


Maybe this is Love

by messingaround



Category: Supernatural
Genre: College, Drugs, M/M, Party, Porn Without Plot, Sex, Smut, Top!Michael, Weed, alochol, bottom!Dean, but kinda some plot, mlm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:27:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23539117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/messingaround/pseuds/messingaround
Summary: Michael Novak has been seeing a guy for awhile now. They go to a party before spring break to blow off some steam before going home. A night of relaxing and fun turns really fun.
Relationships: Dean/Michael
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	Maybe this is Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fix that I’ve said has been in the works for a while and here it finally is. Now I haven’t written a smut in awhile so I know it’s not my best but I hope you still enjoy it. I don’t really have anything else to say. Tell me what you think! If I write another one I’m sure it won’t take as long and will be a bit better sometimes you just have to get back into the swing of it!   
> Love,   
> Mess

One shot 

Michael Novak isn’t much of a drinker and he does barely any drugs. He’ll smoke pot every once in a while, eat the occasional edible, and maybe take an Adderall if he has a paper to get done last minute. Sometimes, though, he needs to relax and chill out. He’s not good at relaxing. There’s plenty of other things he’s good at, but relaxing and not overthinking is not one of them. 

He’s pulling a shirt on when he hears the door to his dorm open. When he pulls it over his head he sees that it’s the guy that he’s been kind of dating. Dean Winchester. A small smile spreads across Michaels lips. Dean looks at the shirt then up at Michael, he has a huge dorky smile but doesn’t say anything. He knows why Dean is smiling. It’s his shirt that he’s wearing. An old faded and worn Chevy t shirt. Michael appreciates that Dean doesn’t say anything about it. 

“Ready to go?” Dean asks. 

“Yeah.” Michael grabs his wallet and keys off his desk the a jacket before following Dean out of the room. 

As the start the trek to the parking lot Dean takes one hand out of the pocket of his jean jacket and laces his fingers through Michaels. Michael hopes a blush doesn’t betray him as Dean puts both of their hands into his pocket. His heart rate picks up. Dean is the sweetest guy he’s ever been with. In all honesty he’s been with nothing but assholes. Dean is nice, caring and, well, he’s the type of guy to open doors for you. 

Dean drives them to the frat house. Neither of them are in a frat but Dean has a few buddies that are in one. This wasn’t Michael’s idea. He had texted Dean while studying for a midterm that he couldn’t wait until they were over and he could try to relax. Well, midterms are over and here they are with Dean taking Michael to a party before spring break starts so that Michael can get high. 

~~~~~ 

As they walk into the fest house Michael immediately feels slightly overwhelmed. The music is loud and there’s hill people everywhere. One of Deans friends is part of the frat other than that he doubts he will know anyone that’s here. He slowly takes a breath to calm himself. Dean leads them into the kitchen and on the way says hi to multiple people. 

“Hey man! Glad you could make it!” Deans friend call out from the other side of the kitchen. 

They make their way over to him. Dean and Aaron ‘bro hug’ and talk about the good turn out of the party. Aaron shakes Michaels hand. One time Aaron tried to ‘bro hug’ him and, we’ll, it was probably the most awkward thing Michael has ever had to live through. He’s much more of a handshake man than an intimate physical contact man. He doesn’t even hug his own brothers let alone someone he barely knows.

As the two talk Dean grabs a beer for himself and pours some gin and sprite into a solo cup for Michael. Dean calls it a college gin and tonic. Michael appreciates Dean trying time accommodate him only like hard liquor drinks. The gin and sprite isn’t the worst thing in the world but a gin and tonic is much better. As he sips on his drink he looks around the party. He’s thinking about the differences between Deans friends and his own when he feels a gentle hand rest on the small of his back. He looks over to see Dean smiling at him. 

“Let’s go.” Dean says before leading Michael down to the basement of the house. 

The room is smoky and smells strongly of weed. This room is not nearly as crowded as the rest of the house. There’s about twelve people in the room some on the couch others on the floor or other chairs. Dean takes a seat on the couch near the coffee table and starts rolling a blunt. Michael sits next to him and watches Deans slender fingers work. Everything about Dean mesmerizes him. From his body and face to the way he moves. He’s never been with someone who he enjoyed everything about. Deans humor and mannerisms don’t irritate him, in fact he likes them. Dean never judges him and is always patient, especially with the fact that Michael doesn’t want to put labels on what they are. 

He’s brought back to reality when Dean gently taps his knee. The hazel eyed man is smiling at him as he holds out a blunt. Deans smile always makes Michaels stomach flip. He’s pretty much convinced that  that smile is the best thing to grace the earth. He takes the blunt and grabs a lighter off the table before bringing it to his lips. Out of the corner of his eye he can see Dean drink his beer as he lights up. 

He takes a few hits before offering it back to Dean. They continue to share the blunt. Michael can slowly feel the tension lift off of his shoulders. Briefly, he thinks about the fact that after this he will have to head home for spring break. He doesn’t allow himself to dwell on that. There’s no need to think about that. Not when he’s at a party, relaxing, and spending time with the best person he knows. 

“Do you think that my eyes are different sizes?” Dean asks seriously while staring at him. 

“What?” Michael can’t help but start laughing. 

“I’m serious. I was looking in the mirror the other day and I think my left eye is laughter bigger than my right one.” Dean opens his eyes more and leans in closer to Michael. 

“You’re eyes are fine.” He says through chuckling. 

“Just fine?” The hazel eyes man just our his bottom lip. 

“They’re amazing. You have the most beautiful eyes I’ve ever seen.”

Dean smiles and leans in even closer to Michael. He isn’t one for public displays of affection, but he leans forward to close the gap and presses his lips to Deans for quick kiss. When he pulls back takes a deep breath and looks at him for a while. Dean pulls his gaze away from Michael and announces that he has to go to the bathroom. 

He and Dean haven’t been slightly dating for too long. Yet in the months that he’s been around the guy he’s become decent at reading Dean. He knows the look that Dean just have him. Dean has a certain look he gets on his face when he wants to have sex. He’s pretty sure that the man doesn’t realize he gets a certain look his face, but he does. Michael smirks to himself. 

A girl with short hair sits next to Michael where Dean was sitting. He looks over at her and can see that she’s really high. 

“Have you ever noticed that you never see baby birds? It’s because they are all robots that work for the government.” The girl says while looking at the ceiling. 

“Oh, well, that an interesting thought.” He laughs. 

“It’s real man.” She says seriously. 

Michael hums and nods. He leans his head back and closes his eyes. While focusing on his breathing he feels relaxed, calm, and like he’s hovering above the couch. He has no idea how much time passes before someone sits down on his left. He lifts his head up to look at the person. 

“How are you feeling?” Dean asks, his eyes soft. 

Michaels eyes focus on Deans pink lips. “Like I want to get out of here.” 

“Are you not having a good time? We can leave.” Deans voice is full of concern. 

“I am,” Michael moves closer so he can lean in next to Deans ear, “but, I think that we can be having an even better time somewhere else.” He moves back so he can see the mans face. 

“Oooh,” Deans pupils widen, “are you sure?” 

“I’m positive.” 

Dean grins and stands up. The man takes Michaels hand and hauls the taller man up onto his feet. Dean leads him through the house and upstairs. They end up in a room that’s at the end of the hall. Dean locks the door and Michael sits on the edge of the bed. 

“We don’t have to do this.” Dean reassures as he sits next to Michael. 

“Dean, I’m a grown man. I know we don’t have to fuck. I want to. I’m high, but I’m not completely fucked up.” He holds Deans hand and squeezes it. 

“Okay. I just wanted to make sure.” Dean gives his hand a squeeze in return. 

They lean in for to kiss at the same time. Michael deepens it by running his tongue across Deans bottom lip. Dean opens his mouth. As they kiss Michael rests a hand on Deans neck. They pull apart briefly to take a breath then quickly continue to make out. Dean moves onto his lap. He grabs the mans hip and pulls him closer then runs his hands up Deans back, under his shirt. His own hard on his pressing into his jeans, aching to get out. In one quick motion he flips them so that Dean is on his back and he is straddling his hips. 

“You’re so hot.” Michael says as he looks dow

Deans cheeks flush a beautiful pink. The color matches his perfectly pink plump lips. He loves complimenting Dean, especially when they are being intimate, it always makes him blush. Being able to make Deans face then pink not only makes him feel accomplished but it makes him happy. 

“And you’re a tease.” Dean leans up in an effort to kiss him again. 

Michael keeps himself just out of reach. The hazel eyes man huffs and flops back down onto the bed. He smirks as Dean rolls his eyes. Being with him is easy. It’s almost effortless. Even when they are having sex they still have fun. Dean quickly wraps his legs around his waist and flips them so that he is on top. He grabs the other mans shirt and pulls him down to kiss him. 

As they kiss Dean grinds against Michael it feels amazing. He can only take the grinding for so long before it starts driving him crazy. Gently, he moves Dean off of himself so that he is laying next to him on the bed. He kneels next to him as he unzips Deans jeans. In a flurry of hands the two of them become undressed. He slowly runs his hands down Deans body then licks the shaft of the hazel eyed mans erect cock. In one motion he takes the entire dick in his mouth. 

Dean breathes in deeply as he slides his tongue across the tip before swallowing the dick again. His goal with giving a blow job is to get Dean to moan. As he moves his head up and down he rubs one thumb against his hip bone. One of Dean hands Holland son Michael head and his weaves his fingers through the mans dark locks. Michael sucks his cheeks in which makes Dean moan. After a few more seconds he lifts his head up. He leans forward and kisses Dean deeply. The hazel eyed man goes to give him a blow job. Michael stops him. 

“Just give me a hand job. I want to prep you.” 

Dean’s cheeks turn a bright pink, he nods though. They position themselves so that he can receive a hand job and finger Dean at the same time. He slicks his finger his his saliva before tracing around Deans hole. Slowly he works his finger in and out of the mans ass. Once Dean is lose enough he adds another finger. He watches the slender fingers that are wrapped around his cock. The same fingers that rolled a blunt for him are magically moving around his dick, making his balls ache and his body crave the whole his fingers are currently in. 

He puts his hand around Deans wrist to stop him from continuing to move his hand. Then he leans forward so that his mouth is next to Deans ear. 

“Are you ready?”

Dean nods and moves faster than Michael thought possible. Hazel eyes stare directly into blue ones as he makes his hole wet for him. Michale were his hand then rubs it against his hard dick. As soon as Dean gives him the go ahead nod he moves forward and gently starts entering. He inhales quickly, the tightness overwhelms his bod shocks of pleasure. Dean groans and he grips his hips tightly. Michael starts off thrusting slowly he doesn’t want to hurt the man below him. 

“Move faster.” Dean huffs our in frustration. 

Michael smiles which Dean can’t see because his eyes are closed. Deans eyes flutter as he starts to move faster. He will never understand how utterly sexy Dean is. Being able to not only be the one to fuck him but watch him while he gets fucked feels like a gift. Dean reaches out, one hand grabs his arm and the other lands kind Michaels neck. He leans down to kiss the man. Dean tightens his grip on his neck as they kiss. As they pull away he moves his position so that he will hit Deans spot. The second that he lands the spot Dean lets out a hearty moan and his ass tightens around his throbbing cock. It feels amazing. He grabs one of Deans wrists and moans.Michael knows he’s going to cum early and he doesn’t want to but whenever he gets high he cums quickly. As long as Dean cums too then he won’t feel to bad about it. 

“I don’t know how much longer I can last.” Michael breaths out, trying not to feel annoyed with himself. 

“Keep pounding that spot and we will be alright, baby.” 

Michael grins as he grabs Deans other wrist. He holds the mans arms down as he thrusts quickly against Deans prostate. It doesn’t take too many thrusts for a full body shudder to run through Dean. He knows what that means. Dean groans in a way that sounds almost like a yelp and cums. Deans ass tightens even more which sends him over the edge. Quickly, Michael pulls out and only has to rub his hand against his own dick once before he is cumming on Deans stomach. 

He takes a few breaths to get himself together. Once he feels somewhat composed he runs a hand through his messy hair and stands up. There’s a bathroom attached to the room. Feeling slightly bad, but not bad enough to not do it, he grabs a towel and wipes himself down first before going back to Dean. 

The two exchange many kisses as they get dressed. Michale knows the room smells thickly of sex and honestly he doesn’t care. At the moment he doesn’t care about anything expect being with Dean. They walk over to the door. Right as Michael reaches out to the doorknob Dean grabs his hand. The man laces their fingers together before pulling Michael close to kiss him softly. The kiss is long and the complete opposite from what the just did. It makes his heart flutter. 

Dean pulls away and keep their hands together he unlocks the door. They leave the room behind and head back down the stairs. The music is still loud in the living room and a few people are dancing. Dean pulls them into the room. Michael isn’t much of a dancer but at the moment he doesn’t care. He’s ready to dance if that’s what Dean wants. Dean pulls him close and puts a hand on his waist while the other stays connected to his hand. They start slow dancing to the pop song. Michael can’t help but laugh. Dean makes him feel like his life is a movie. A movie that ends with him falling deeply in love with the rugged nice guy. Michael leans his forward against Deans as the sway back and forth. He’s not one for romantic movies but that’s a movie that’s ending he thinks he would like. 

Michael smiles at the one man who makes him feel calm. Dean smiles back before dipping him and pressing a quick kiss to his lips. Maybe having an official boyfriend would be a good thing, not a bad one. Maybe. 


End file.
